Botanical classification: Zantedeschia sprengeri. 
Varietal denomination: xe2x80x98Picassoxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of calla lily, botanically known as Zantedeschia sprengeri and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Picassoxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Picassoxe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating Zantedeschia hybrids for cut flower production in a wide range of colors with a large, classic flower shape. The breeding program began in 1989 and the new cultivar is a seedling selected from the crossing of a Zantedeschia sprengeri seedling 92839 (female parent, unpatented) with a Zantedeschia sprengeri seedling 92864 (male parent, unpatented). xe2x80x98Picassoxe2x80x99 was originated in 1998 by the inventor C. J. J. (Cecilius Jan-Jochem) Randag in ""t Zand, The Netherlands as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross.
The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Picassoxe2x80x99 by tissue culture was preformed by the inventor in August 2001 in ""t Zand, The Netherlands. Subsequent asexual reproduction by tissue culture at the same location has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and determined to basic characteristics of Picasso which, in combination, distinguish this calla lily as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. White-Purple spathe;
2. Fast forcing time; and
3. High flower production.
Table 1 provides similarities and differences of xe2x80x98Picassoxe2x80x99 to its parents and the Zantedeschia sprengeri variety xe2x80x98Cameoxe2x80x99 (unpatented):